


BRAINSTORM OF IDEAS (undertale)

by Empathy0Creative0Soul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Brainstorming for all those authors out there, I have no idea where these came from but here we go, I want to see if anyone has the time to actually write some of these, good ideas about undertale stories, idfc, if you want to run with an idea just credit me please, just ideas, not actual stories, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy0Creative0Soul/pseuds/Empathy0Creative0Soul
Summary: Hello! I'm the author of all these ideas. This will be a collection of different situations/ideas that I came up with. All are welcome to expand on said ideas, just make sure to credit me and like please!





	1. Bloody Hell In Debt

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a whirlwind of comotion.

UF Idea #1

Meet at alphys’s privet above ground lab. Alphys caught a creature that her girl friend drove over and thought it was dead. It wasn’t. Alphys invited frisk to come over and possibly explain what this thing is.

When frisk got there, toriel also came along. Alphys led the two into the chamber where she was keeping the creature. Toriel is curious and frisk is confused. Frisk tells them that it looks like an average squirrel but the creature sees them and comes right up to the glass, transforming into a black horse. It tries to break the glass with it’s hooves with no avail.

Frisk is shocked while toriel is confused and alphys is frustrated. Frisk decides to check the internet when they get home and find an online group searching for creatures that are half human and half shifters. It’s said that these creatures can take the form of any animal, including a human. Excluding monsters.

Looking at more articles, these creatures are said to normally be animals with a large blood thirst and may die from not drinking or eating another creature’s blood. Frisk later brought this information to alphys and alphys tried an experiment where she released a bowl of water and a live beaver. The creature went right for the beaver, devouring it’s insides and drinking its blood.

Alphys continues to bring it various animals and even a human. For the final experiment alphys puts a weak monster into the cell with the creature. The creature doesn’t react at first and allows the weak monster to get closer. The creature allows the monster to sit with her, the monster starts to talk with the creature. The creature talks back in a smooth female voice. The two talk for a while until the monster asks the creature, “what kind of monster are you?” the creature’s expression softens and she says,

“I’m a half shifter, half human. I can change my shape into any kind of animal, even human ones. I’ve been forced to stay in this cell for a few months now and I’m nearly starved to death. Could you please talk to the yellow lizard monster? I hate this fucking cell and I need more food than what she’s giving me.” Shocked at the development, alphys is eager to show her girlfriend and easily forgets about the creature she locked up.

The weak monster spends the last of its time with the creature before it dusts due to lost hope. The creature begins to take smaller forms to try to survive her own hunger. A few weeks pass by before the creature eats again, this time 3 medium sized animals.

Sans was asked to come into the lab and feed the creature because alphys had been busy. After eating, the creature let out a loud sob before crumbling to the ground, pleading to be released. “Please, I can’t stay here any longer. Before you came I was about to decide to eat my own god damn arm out of hunger. This space is so small, I haven’t had nearly enough food to help me sustain myself, and snowy… I promised him to tell his parents he is sorry. He dusted because he didn’t have anything to eat and because his hope reached 0. Please… let me out…” after sans check the tapes, to confirm what the creature stated, even watching as the creature cried for hours about the kid’s dusting.

Sans decided to open the cell’s doors and help the creature sneak out of the lab. After that the creature thanked sans before running off into the woods. A few days later, the creature showed up at sans’s house, in debt to the short skeleton for saving her life.


	2. A Free Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret criminal exterminator reader x Aus within mafias.

UT   Idea #2

 

Meet them at a yearly festival.  Main character is a big time killer that uses her body to kill off huge criminals that sell other humans or monsters off as slaves.

Two kids she recently saved on the scene approached her and asked her to come to the festival to meet their family and hang out with them. Their family turns out to be split between the two large monster mafia’s in the city, the Dreemurs and the Skelesquad. 

The main character agrees and protects the two kids on the way to the festival. When they meet up with the two mafia’s the main character is put at ease knowing that these mafia families are not criminals like the ones she kills. 

The two families are wary of the main character as they don’t know why the two kids invited her. The main character get threatened by both families at separate times and her reaction is just to say, ‘ok, I won’t.’ and isn’t phased at all by the threats. 

By the time lunch rolls around at the festival, the main character starts to get fidgety with all the trading criminals trying to corner her at the festival. At one point the main character claims to have to use the restroom and then leads all the big men and women into an alleyway and she kills them all with her trademark wildcard drawing symbol on their skin. 

When she returns to the mafia groups the kids just finished telling the tale of how she saved them from being traded away. The two groups now fear and have a small level of respect for her. 

Word gets around though and soon she is arrested. She is taken away from the festival with a smirk on her face. She gets out of jail and kills the officers who either bought or traded slaves and sets them free. 

Then she returns to her home, an abandoned hotel all to herself. She is very lonely and falls asleep on her worn mattress. She awakes inside of the Skelesquad base and is given the option to join the gang, she agrees on the exception that she can continue her own quest and continue to play her wildcard.


	3. Fixed And Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character is a human sex experiment and accuracy tester for sexual products. NSFW

AUS    Idea #3

 

Meet main character at the facility. The main character is a human sex experiment and accuracy tester, she was brought to the facility at a very young age of 7 after her parents committed suicide.

The main character faintly hears of new testers, hearing that they are monsters. They lied to the monsters and sexually experimented on them while they were sedated.

When they came to, the main character was placed in the same cell as them to help them through the problems they would experience afterwards. The monsters saw the poor naked girl and wanted to help her, but stayed away in fear of breaking and fucking her to death.

The main character hadn’t felt anything since the First Time, and with these monsters all she wanted was to obey so she wouldn’t be hurt. It was an hour before the monsters were able to calm down enough to talk to the main character.

They asked her who she was and what she was doing here, naked nonetheless. She did not speak, because she did not have the strength to do so. Instead she bit her finger and used the blood from it to talk to them, marking the walls and the floor.

She told them that she doesn’t remember a lot other than something about her parents, the message was smudged due to the tears she cried when writing. The monsters comforted her and decided not to let this girl suffer any longer.

Before the scientists came back, they used magic to exit the place, taking the main character with them. The main character was dressed, bandaged and placed in a soft bed, allowing her to sleep soundly. 


	4. Once Upon A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character is a night dweller, forced to stay in a dream like state until they get someone from the outside world to free them.

Meet in the dream realm. The main character is a night dweller, forced to stay in a dream like state until they get someone from the outside world to free them. 

Well, if they want to be freed. Night dwellers are creatures that fed off misery and the bad emotions of dreamers by creating nightmares for them. The main character is not like the rest of her ‘family’ she hates making others suffer, and because of it she ends up starving herself. 

She makes contact with someone on the outside.


	5. Guar-dian Is A Little Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the true powerful warriors of the monster race each have a weapon hidden on the surface that was MADE for them. Only the warriors can find their weapon with the power of their souls. Then, they will venture out onto the surface and they will save another being from peril, destined to be their lover.

AUs Idea #5

When the monsters arrive on the surface, they are told about the legends that say that the true powerful warriors of the monster race each have a weapon hidden on the surface that was MADE for them. 

Only the warriors can find their weapon with the power of their souls. Then, they will venture out onto the surface and they will save another being from peril, destined to be their lover. The skeleton monsters, sans, papyrus and their alternate versions each save the main character at different times at different places. 

The main character invites them all to a overnight forest trip at the base of the mountain. They all agree, not knowing the others were going to be there, and meet the main character together. She tells them about the beauty of the forest and it’s creatures, telling many facts to the skeleton squad. 

By the time they reach the camp that the main character had already set up, they are either annoyed, fascinated or don’t care. That night, the main character shares campfire traditions with them and they share their knowledge about the stars. 

After everyone goes to bed the main character somehow ends up in a deep hole in the ground not far from the camp. She finds a large chest that was kind of glowing and touches it. She feels the rush of magic, the rush of emotions connected to the ‘guardians’ and passes out. 

The next morning, she feels very energized, sleepy and afraid at the same time. Her soul ends up calling out the monsters, who find her at the bottom of the pit with her freaking out about the weird colored fire-like magic licking at her skin. 

They help her up and out of the pit with some blue magic and the chest levitates itself from the pit to right before the main character. The skeletons feel drawn to the chest but they help the main character out first, calming her down and helping her semi-control the magic she gives off. 

They pack up and leave the camp, with the chest. When they get back into the city the chest starts to act like a normal chest. The skeletons decide that they can’t leave the main character alone and they want to know what the hell is inside the chest.


	6. A DARE-ing Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird idea of a one-shot maybe more? I don't know.

Idea # 6 UF

Meet at a very nice bar and diner. The main character gets convinced into allowing her friends to take them to a very classy bar for her birthday since she is turning 28, lucky seven years after being allowed to drink. 

The friends have had this tradition for a while and it’s finally, after a long time of waiting, its the main character’s turn. After having a few drinks, the group of humans decide to start a game of truth or dare. 

The main character gets dared to talk to a tall rude and menacing skeleton named papyrus. One of her friends works with him. The main character chuckles and walks over to the tall skeleton with a confident stride and a soft smile. 

She sits beside him on a barstool and waves the bartender over. Papyrus gives the girl an odd look, as if to ask why she would approach someone like him.

The bartender asks what the main character wants, she orders a Pina Colada. The bartender is quick to leave leaving the girl next to the skeleton.


	7. I’m () Sent By Cyberlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was inspired by detroit become human. I'm sorry, not sorry.

Idea #7 UT

The main character meets them through frisk, who has gained a AIP (artificial Intelligent person) due to being under the age of 18, and gave the AIP a name and helped the main character build her personality. The main character (AIP) begins to regret being stuck within screens and longs to be set free from the visual world.


	8. A Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a 'honey I shrunk the kids!' kind of situation but with an entire race. monsters, are the same size as humans INSIDE MT. Ebot, but not on the surface due to the about of magical energy on the surface nowadays.

Idea #8 UT

Monsters expected to come up to the surface as the same size as most humans… they did not expect to exit the mountain and be forced to have 6 inch bodies. The main character meets them at the base of the mountain where frisk, now able to carry most of the inhabitants of MT. Ebot, takes them to the main character’s lodge. 

The main character adopted frisk after spending a good amount of time with them at the orphanage, coming of age and taking frisk under her wing. She inherited most of her father’s belongings along with a sum of 1,000 dollars from the orphanage because when she was first taken into the orphanage, she helped build the building, took care of the youngest kids and always held a cheerful facade. 

The main character has a lab that she works in once in a while and usually works on developing new software/video games for her people to enjoy and so she gets paid. Frisk enters the character’s lodge while carrying the lazier/sicker monsters while the more energetic monsters follow and walk along with frisk. 

Frisk calls out to the main character, the main character calling back from the top of the staircase. She smiles and starts sliding down the banister, careful not to hurt any monsters under her feet. The monsters are intrigued, yet scared by how big the main character is. Frisk lets the monsters they were carrying off and hugs the main character. 

The main character hugs back, proudly. She sets frisk back down and sits on the ground next to the monsters, she tells them not to be afraid, that she is like frisk, kind. Frisk agrees with the statement and most of the monsters relax. 

The main character had a suspicion that this would happen and had been working on a blueprint to summon a very large amount of magic and push it into the atmosphere all around the world so that monsters can live as their normal size. 

She explains that there hasn’t been magic use on the surface in many, many years. Therefore leaving the earth ‘magically dry’. Frisk picks up the science-y monsters and helps them to the main character’s lab, to help the main character work on the blueprint. 

The main character tells frisk that they can lay the large pillows on the ground and sleep with their buddies in the living room. Frisk does so, leaving the science-y monsters with the main character. 

Knowing more about magic than she expected, the monsters and the human set to work on the blueprint. With 2 out of 3 parts figured out about the blueprint, the main character notices that most of the science-y monsters are tired and helps them to bed with the others. 

Sans is the only one that stays up and watches the main character work, occasionally asking questions about frisk, sometimes about their soul. After hearing about the many resets Sans has gone through and the trouble frisk has caused him, the main character regrettably pulls out a device to take away what magic frisk does have until they grow older and are responsible with it. 

Sans asks what the device does, and the main character shows him with a demonstration on frisk. The device can’t work on monsters and only works on humans, she explains back in the lab. 

She attaches the device to a larger device, that has all the power from frisk that she has collected over the years to help the poor child. She shows sans an extra pillow in the lab for him to sleep on, insisting that he sleep. 

Sans points out that the main character needs to sleep too, and she shrugs. “Not really,” she says, “I have too much energy to sleep. Don’t worry about it, alright? I promise to fix this mess frisk made, and to get all of you to your proper size.” the main character states as sans drifts off to sleep.


	9. Siblings In Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character is a sorceress from medieval times in a magical kingdom where monsters are legends and dragons are nuisances. By the way, monsters are legendarily honest, kind and amazing creatures. the suddenly vanished from the main character's world.

Idea #9

The main character is a sorceress from medieval times in a magical kingdom where monsters are legends and dragons are nuisances. After saving a village from doom, she is asked to take her helmet off so one of the maidens can give ‘their knight in shining armor a kiss’ since women aren't allowed to be knights. 

After having the helmet taken off her, she is sentenced to death. She tries to escape the dungeon and instead gets beaten up badly. As a last resort, she calls upon her magic to take her to the realm that her friend, frisk, lives in. 

she barely makes it through the portal, bleeding badly and nearly dead. Frisk, during this event, is out in the red district with their alternate dubbed ruby. The main character enters the realm and is helped by the two kids, frisk not leaving her side until she wakes. 

She awakes and is hugged by frisk, she smiles fondly and hugs the kid back with some strength. Now feeling good enough, she goes to get up and out of the bed when the toriel of the red district, dubbed merlot, enters the room and ushers the ‘young lady’ back to bed. 

The main character protests this, saying she has run around in worse conditions when she pauses and realises that she is face to face with a legend, a monster. She quickly falls to a kneel and bows her head in respect, the ex queen flushes and frisk sighs, giggling.


	10. POLE-iet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a pole dancer in dancetale.

Idea #10

Main character is a pole dancer. She is very creative in her performances, and is invited to perform for mettaton. She is a little flirty and a bit of a jokester, but she usually doesn’t show her rough side to others due to her past. 

She doesn’t have any close relatives and lives on her own with her large dog marvy (Irish Wolfhound). She loves to pole dance and can really get into it, literally breathing her soul out to the crowd with her passion soul. 

After the performance she is surrounded by curious monsters asking about her dance and praising her. Mettaton offers her a part time job to continue dancing for his customers, she accepts. 

Mettaton then asks if the main character is willing to teach him a few things about the dance type, and gets papyrus involved. Both are fascinated by this odd way of expressing one’s self.


	11. Healing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch the heathers movie so you get the plot of MC's past. reader is super depressed and in the end, veronica and JD blew up the highschool happily and ran away. Mc was recovered, very injured, but somehow survived. (read perseverance soul)

Idea #11

The main character is rescued by the same government that is helping monsters get their rights and get settled. The main character is a only survivor from the “School incident”. (read Heathers Bombing)

She is bunked with the monsters because the government doesn’t have time to deal with her, and is accidently classified as a monster. The main character is very smart, very quiet, and has many scars. 

The other monsters are wary of her and stay away from her for the most part, until frisk reaches out to them. The main character is mostly apathetic, but Frisk teaches the main character sign language and introduces the main character to their calmer friends. 

The main character is fond of frisk at this point. Then frisk introduces her to alphys, she goes ballistic. At seeing someone in a lab coat, she is reminded of her days inside her prison. 

Without much of a explanation, she runs away and locks the door to her room, trying to calm down and or to not scream. Later on, she acts apathetic once more from the incident. 

A few days later, monsters get rights and are released, the humans already have moved out. The monsters reconstruct a community, a kinder community than the one they had underground due to frisk. 

The main character dresses in long cloaks as a disguise and constantly uses self harm. One time she is found by flowey almost dead and is brought to toriel to heal.


	12. Soul Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS right here, is one of the WEIRDEST Ideas I've ever had, like, WTF!?

Main character gets brought into the hospital because she collapsed in a public area due to dehydration. She gets papyrus as a nurse and is released after being hydrated by injections into her bloodstream. 

After showing odd signs, papyrus (this is at the end of his shift) follows her discreetly and stops her from walking off a cliff and into some spikes. The main character is upset by this but is too weak to get away. Papyrus takes her home with him. 

Papyrus goes out to run errands for himself and for sans (they share a household), main character wakes up from a nap and is found by sans walking down the stairs. Sans calls papyrus and asks about the girl, papyrus responds that she is a guest, but is not allowed to leave to be left out of sight for long. 

After the phone call, sans finds the main character trying to drown herself in the bathroom sink and finds the reason why papyrus insisted that she stayed. The main character is very weak, frustrated. 

Papyrus comes home from the pet store with a small fish, a water frog and a shellfish. Sans talks to papyrus while he sets up the fish tank, surprised when the main character rushes into the kitchen and takes out three cups after searching a few seconds, she then fills them with water and rushes back to the living room. 

Turns out the water the creatures were ‘traveling’ in had chemicals dangerous to fish and caused symptoms most would assume to be the caretakers fault. While placing the aquatic animals in a non-toxic temporary habitat, she explained this to the two brothers. 

Main character is a ‘surface’ monster that has two purposes, to reproduce it’s own population and to decrease the human population by removing their soul to place in a human’s body.

Pretty crazy, right?


	13. Portalas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like weird? Well, this is the chapter for you.

The main character belongs to another world, linked directly to the underground. This world hold dragons, pixies, magic and elves. The main character is an elf chosen to stand by frisk’s side and re-introduce magic to the human world now that monsters have been freed. 

The main character also has a time limit as to how much longer her world can live. She is bewildered by all this responsibility since all she’s ever done is read ancient texts, gather old relics and gain an understanding of all the old languages. 

(this means that she can speak with her soul and understand grillby) the main character takes her elder’s place and in given the sacred stone () held within a pure silver pendant () and is said to help the wearer see the truth. 

The glow changes due to the wearer’s feelings. Being used to a magical atmosphere, when the main character enters the human realm her raw power increases but does little to help her from becoming sick from the dry atmosphere.


	14. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a longer explanation than the others and by far is my favorite, though that's probably because papcest is the fucking best!

The main character is named Zera and she has two brothers. Her brothers travel the world and go on many adventures, leaving Zera behind. They are mean, they don’t have the patience to try to help her. 

Zera is left alone living in a spacious wooden lodge with some new neighbors just a little ways through the forest. The Papyrus Gang goes out to greet their ‘new’ neighbor and instead scare Zera nearly to death with meeting so many new people/monsters at once and not knowing how to make them happy socially. 

The skeletons are worried but try their best to comfort her until she awakes. She wakes up once more and scurries into the library, gaining enough courage to use a communication system installed into the house to help them understand. 

Zera was never able to have more than a few friends due to her timid and socially inept nature. The skeletons coax her out of the library and slowly help her become comfortable enough around them that she can actually speak to them instead of through a speaker system. 

The papyrus gang decide to not let their brothers know about their new friend as they would most likely scare her too much. Zera starts living again, having fun and being social again. A few of the skeletons notice how she always wears long and modest clothes, refusing to wear less around them. 

Edge gets to the bottom of this through his police work and finds that his friend used to be in a much more terrible situation, he gets so furious and angry that he marches home and rips her sleeves off, showing very painful scars all over her, brushing back her hair to show the scars on her face she tries to hide. 

It is after the rest of the tall skeletons are contacted and show up at the house for a cuddle party and sleepover, when her brothers come back home. They are both drunk and or high, ignoring their sister completely and instead focusing on getting the monsters out of ‘their’ house, when they haven’t lived here on over 5 years. 

Used to it, Zera helps the two of them to their rooms and shuts the doors, cleaning up the mess they made and preparing some pills and sleeping aids for them. She delivers them into the respective rooms all while dodging and or ignoring her friend’s concerned questions. 

The skeletons cuddle close to her and continue the marathon, all wondering about those two humans and what your relationship with them is. In the morning, their brothers come to pick them up and see Zera, each of them giving her a death glare that ushers Zera back into the library, crying and in fear. So much fear.

Zera’s brothers, Fin and Slim, hear the noise and enter the scene. Hickory and Papyrus go into the library to comfort Zera, Edge and Stretch calm the situation and explain everything. 

The skeletal brothers are wary, but forgiving, seeing just how much they care for this human. Slim and Fin however are furious and charge into the library, yelling at their sister about how she could have been out with them and helping them on their adventures around the world, how instead of wasting her time socializing with freaks that she could have been working on coming back into humanity instead of living in this out of the way dump. 

Zera just stands there and nods, each insult causing her more tears. Until the skeletons came along, Zera was on her last week of food, starving, having not bathed anywhere other than the nearby stream. She didn’t have the energy she needed to go out of the lodge. 

And yet, here were her younger brothers yelling at her for something that she has worked on for years, discarding the freaks she befriended. She could not fight back. She couldn’t exclaim her emotions because that would get her put back in the Garage.

(a torture chamber inside the lodge.) Her brothers are quick to leave after that, leaving all the skeletons confused. (the brothers pulled Zera into a different room, without skeletons, to talk to her. The skeletons didn’t hear a word of what either brother said.) 

Zera exits the room in tears and apologized profusely, too distraught to care that there are four monsters in her home that she doesn’t know. She figures out 2 things the next day, that she loves her friends, and that the lodge’s bill will stop being paid in a single week. 

Within that single week, she gathers her most prized belongings, a few pairs of clothing and her instruments. (she secretly plays music, string instruments.) She leaves the house with her things and makes a small campsite, dodging any and all attempts to go over to her home by the skeletons. Instead, opting to go over to their house. 

After 2 weeks of worsening conditions and Zera getting sick, the skeletons find out about her eviction and her campsite. The skeletons nurse Zera back to health and take her into the house, the taller skeletons all with conflicted feelings. 

They all love her, they like each other to an extent, but they are concerned about human tradition. It’s unheard of a human to exist in a poly relationship. The tall skeletons are too concerned to confront Zera about it, so the smaller bunch decide to try and see your thoughts on the idea, finding out that you don’t mind it at all and that you like them all back. 

Now, the elder brothers plan a very elaborate valentine’s day activity and scavenger hunt for their brothers and Zera, giving each of them clues, puzzles, riddles and more. The activities end with all of them meeting up at Zera’s old home, having been bought by the skeletons and is given as a gift to Zera and their brothers. 

Zera is prompted to ask the tall skeletons the big question and she does so, gaining a yes from all of them to start a poly relationship with her. They all have a big party and end up sleeping on the large couch, snuggling up to each other and Zera, their souls throwing echoes of love through the home.

After about a month of living the poly relationship, Zera is forced to tell them her past because Stretch finds the garage, thinking that it is an elaborate forgotten joke or halloween thing. The main character, while no longer ashamed of her scars, is terrified of the room. 

As a joke, her lovers dare her to stay in the room for a few minutes, causing Zera to go into a panic attack at the idea. Stretch figures out the truth before the others and before Zera can tell the whole truth, causing stretch to doubt the relationship he has, what else she has lied about.


	15. To Get A Wag Of A Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really sad and depressing, also would be a slow burn. Again, these are just ideas I've had over time.

In a clash of aus, the skeleton brothers/cousins all have been craving another presence in the house, someone to spoil and care for, someone who would also take decent care of themselves. A PET! 

(y/n, an intelligent human with the ability to speak to animals, meets up with a mage. y/n tries to lighten the mage’s mood with a few jokes and ends up irritating him. The mage uses his magic to turn y/n’s human body into a very large and fluffy dog. 

y/n, the used-to-be-human, gets captured and brought to the animal shelter, where she tries to tell the humans her situation but ends up ignored. She ends up severly depressed and refuses to talk to the other animals, to eat, sleep, do anything really. She doesn’t care when two excited skeletons choose her to take home, unknowingly treating her like a person.)

Blue and Papyrus go to the animal shelter and request to see the animal next up for the chopping block, surprised to see a large, docile, yet sad looking dog. They take the dog home, deciding that, as a household, they will choose some names and depending on which one she picks, it will be her name.


	16. Elisibeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiverse Idea, daughter of nightmare sans by accident. How original.

Dream finds Elisibeth in the dream realm, not in her own dream and is very confused. He decides to take her (temporarily) to the star sanses base, calling an emergency meeting with the other two skeletons while Elisibeth was so excited, her powers started acting up. 

Dream brings the other two back to the hideout and is shocked to find Elisibeth working on a black and goopy sculpture, not unlike the black goop of nightmare. She’s humming a soft tune, the same one that she always hears in the dream realm, as she works. 

The three skeletons are put on guard and very confused, capturing Elisibeth’s attention. She turns around to them, smiling. Reeking happiness. Blueberry was the only one not on guard and offers a hand to the semi human girl in friendship. 

Blueberry is shocked when he receives a hug from the crying girl. After being asked why she’s crying and hugging the blue skeleton, she confesses that he is actually her first friend. This causes the other two skeletons to become sympathetic.

After releasing blueberry, she gets too excited and accidentally forms a big black puddle, falling into it. She yelps out of surprise and the three skeletons edge near the hole, worried and confused. 

Liza sheepishly brings herself out of the goop hole (as she calls it) and lands on the ground, the hole disappearing. “Sorry about that, got a little too excited.” she says. Flushing. Dream is back to being concerned while the other two are just curious and ask about it. She explains that she has some weird and freaky powers that she was born with.

(Elizibeth is nightmare’s daughter that he doesn’t know about.)


	17. Alternate Idea To Sisters In Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer and alternate branch from an earlier idea. Along with a Character trait sheet I made.

Name: Abilene (Abby)  
Soul Trait: Empathy (soft blue interlaced with green)  
Job: The kingdom’s musical performer (the blue knight)  
Gender: female  
Mental Age: 30  
Physical Age: 23  
Species: Mage/animal shapeshifter  
Speech Pattern: English with a soft scottish accent  
Family: Father (the captain of the king’s guard) Mother (alchemist) Little brother (knight and adventurer) Baby sister (around frisk’s age, stuborn)  
Pets: none  
Favorite color: Turquoise (creativity)  
Hobbies: people watching, nature walks, storytelling at the library, performing at local establishments.  
Flaws: tries to hide accent out of shame, physically out of shape, Huge feet, has heats.  
Likes: hugs, relaxing, children, preteens, performing alone, the forest, tide pools, animals, swimming, water, nature, kindness, respect, music, the unnatural.  
Dislikes: adult humans, babies, staying in one place for a long time, seeing others get hurt, being in largely populated spaces, machines.  
Habits: bites nails, tends to wander off, not eating properly(starving), fingers the notes of a song when nervous to calm down, sometimes drums beats with her fingers.  
Song: The Willow/The last unicorn (cover by ninja sex party)  
Sexual Interest: bisexual   
Kinks: being praised, Non-monogamist, Mommie, Rigger, Experimentalist, Rope bunny, Toys.  
Sweet Spots: Stomach, Calves, Upper chest, Hands.  
Who are they publically: The daughter of Herold the guard, the sweet singer, the caretaker of children. (the blue knight)  
Personality: Sweet and gentle, decently protective, self loathing, Secret keeper, Pretty emotional, expressive, playful, curious, people pleaser, musical, walks around barefoot.  
Abilities: music, magic, move silently, teaching, acting.  
Items: Clean bandages, disinfectant potion, green bandana, small brown satchel, Green sweater. (earbuds, MP3 player when she gets to the other dimension)  
Favorite color: Green  
Phobia: Sociophobia (Fear of social evaluation)  
Population: 2,573

 

 

The main character is a sorceress from medieval times in a magical kingdom where monsters are legends and dragons are nuisances. After saving a village from doom, she is asked to take her helmet off so one of the maidens can give ‘their knight in shining armor a kiss’ since women aren't allowed to be knights. 

After having the helmet taken off her, she is sentenced to death. She tries to escape the dungeon and instead gets beaten up badly. As a last resort, she calls upon her magic to take her and her little sister to the realm that her friend, frisk, lives in. she barely makes it through the portal, bleeding badly and nearly dead. 

Frisk, during this event, is out in the red district with their alternate dubbed ruby. The main character enters the realm with her little sister and the little sister slept through all of these events. 

The main character manages to keep her little sister asleep and is helped by the two kids, frisk not leaving her side until she wakes. She awakes and is hugged by frisk, she smiles fondly and hugs the kid back with some strength. 

Ruby and her little sister are playing together. Now feeling good enough, she goes to get up and out of the bed when the toriel of the red district, dubbed merlot, enters the room and ushers the ‘young lady’ back to bed. 

The main character protests this, saying she has run around in worse conditions when she pauses and realises that she is face to face with a legend, a monster. She quickly falls to a kneel and bows her head in respect, the ex queen flushes and frisk sighs, giggling. 

The main character and her little sister are told about monsters by ruby and frisk while merlot does something else. She is told about the different districts and about the city. By the time frisk and ruby finish explaining the modern world to the two, red and sans have shown up to escort the two home. 

Merlot is beyond confused about the two’s sudden appearance and asks the skeletons about it. The two are also confused mixed with worry and rush into the room, the main character’s armor, somehow still intact, is laying on the edge of the bed and the little sister is telling tales of her adventures around the kingdom, as far as she was allowed of course. 

The two skeletons enter the moment the two modern kids ask about the dragon the little one encountered. The main character scolds her little sister for messing around with such pests, and the little sister snaps back about how she is always running off and pretending to be the blue knight. The main character is furious while the other two are just confused.

Here is where the two skeletons intervene and pull ruby and frisk to the side, asking them who the main character and her little sister were. Frisk gives a vague explanation about some dimension hopping and something about how the main character and her little sister might have died. 

(What they don’t know is that the main character was forced to watch, in prison, as her mother, father and older brother were killed for her ‘mistake’. Her little sister doesn’t know this.) the main character rages and absentmindedly starts crying, she wants to shout, to yell about how she was in the right, being the protector of the land while others followed the law, but allowed innocents to be hurt, creatures to be broken and politics to overrule.

The main character still has her armor but isn’t sure about the rules of this new land. She falls silent for a few moments before she stands up and walks out of the room and out of the house. Her little sister smirks and starts to boast about how she was right. 

The main character leans against the back of the house and silently cries, the tears flowing down her face as she thinks about her choices in the past hour or two. Acting selfishly enough to steal her sister from her home, to try to do ‘good’ in the kingdom. Her friends that she had left behind, who will most likely be killed because of her actions. 

The king and queen would be furious and would try to find the ‘real’ blue knight with little success. She thought about the creatures that would be at the mercy of the monarchy and the blacksmiths she helped would run out of materials. 

Her soul started to dim from it’s original beautiful color to that of a whitish grey. She is filled with melancholy. She looks through her leather satchel and pulls out the box her parents gave her when they found out about her being the blue knight. 

There was a ribbon and some oak tree pine needles on a small branch attached to the box, a few carved words saying ‘open when the time is knigh.’ a pun off knight, no less. That is most likely dad’s doing. A weak laugh left my mouth as the tears continued to fall in a steady pace. With a soft tug, I pulled the ribbon off the box and tied it to my wrist losely.

I opened the box, careful to not scratch or scrape the wood surface. Inside there was 5 items. Two of the items were mom and dad’s family arlom, mom’s was a beautiful silver tight necklace () holding one of every sacred gem to the family, turquoise, ruby, sapphire, garnet, opal and amethyst to name a few.

And my father’s was a small but sharp dagger () with a wooden handle carved intricately and a holster that was leather with silver carved pieces. I was careful, picking up mom’s necklace, and setting to the side on my leg. I also set the dagger to my side on the ground. 

The third item was most likely for my little sister, being a fairy ring () on a small necklace. The fourth item in the wooden box was a bag of collected sprite dust, most likely for emergency occasions in case either of us get into a pickle. 

Sprite dust is collected from the sprite’s themselves and serve as a wishing power of sorts, the more powder, the stronger the results. The more passionate the wish, the longer the effects will last. This is probably from dad to remind us of his many adventures and how long it took him to collect this much. 

The very last item in the box was a small bottle () with a soft pink and purple swirling liquid with a small note folded against the glass. I slipped the note from beside the bottle and took a moment to read it, despite the tears muddying my eyesight. 

“Dear blue knight, after much consideration and collection of ingredients, I have created this potion to give you powers. These powers might not be to cast magic, but they will certainly be life changing. There are 3 rules you must follow after drinking this potion. 1, never allow anyone to be near when a change takes place. This might cause severe damage to both you and the other being. 

2, around the time of the month, this potion with make you crave lust and love from another or other beings. Do not have intercourse at this time unless you are truly in love with your partner. And finally, 3. You must be clear with your intentions when changing, you must have a full picture of the being you wish to turn to. I wish you the best, my sunflower.”

With that, the note ended and I placed the note in the box and the potion on the ground. I can no longer be strong. I began sobbing, quietly. I buried my face into my hands and held the items close, my heart feeling like tearing itself apart. This is my fault, if I had never decided to goof around in that suit of armor we wouldn’t be here. Everyone I loved might still be alive… but so many innocents might not be.


	18. More of a suggestion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you like the idea of having a person who is Cursed to have the most adventurous life possible, remember to include many antics from the skeletons!

Also what I didn't write in here was the fact that mc and one of the skeletons that work as a delivery man or woman from pizza hut is the first to meet her outside the boundaries of the house, she orders pizza to celibrate her win against the horrible house, along with taking all the artifacts and her things. she catches a ride back to the city with the driver.

Cursed to have the most adventurous life possible.  
10 unique and magical challenges. (bellow)

1; graduate college by the age of 10 with a bachelor's degree. 10  
2; survive 10 years in The Cabin In The Woods 21  
3; make a friend 21  
4; compose a hit song using math 22  
5; tame and master fire powers 24  
6; survive a heat 25  
7; swim for 12 hours in a natural body of water 27  
8; fall in love with someone unique 28  
9; tame a wild beast and become it’s friend/owner 29  
10; master pole dancing 31

Final age count; 31


	19. The Jokesters Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sad backstory ideas. Enjoy!

She was a dancer, born with the grace of soft swaying grass and flying geese. She hid behind a mask and locked herself away until her next dance. Her family allowed her to continue dancing as long as they got all the money she earned with every performance, every letter and every gift that was sent to her. 

Her mother was a busy woman, not even noticing when she came home from school covered in bruises, wounds and scars. Eventually, she started to school herself from home, having access to online curriculums and became solitary. 

Her performances stopped being public and she faded off the talent radar, her father was furious. She struggled through school, scraping by to finish her bachelor's degree in life science. After one terrible night that changed her life forever, she had run away, gathering what little money she had, packed her clothes and toiletries to last around 3 months and she ran. 

She ran as far as she could, until she could run no longer. She ended up in a small town that went by the name of Wolves Valley, because of how well the town blended in with and held a community with the forest and its wildlife. 

She grew to become familiar with the valley and it’s creatures remaining mostly solitary, even gaining a job as waitress for a coffee and wine shop. She learned about the different wines and what they paired well with, the difference between aging and many other things.

Which brings us to now, april 1st, 2009.

The jokesters day.

 

tenacity, perseverance and determination.  
Dance; ballet

Dancetale


	20. Sick Of Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a skeletal teacher Au, where the other aus have combined and have formed a school that teaches humans with little money required.

The main character wants to get an education, she loves learning but she is really sick, has been all her life. This doesn’t stop her from trying to achieve her dreams of an education, she applies for an online college called Monster University. 

She gets accepted and starts taking the classes. The teachers (skeletons) request her presence on field trips, she tells them she can’t make it with an excuse not to tell them about her sickness. She doesn’t need more pity from people who don’t understand. 

She sometimes misses deadlines because she’s throwing up, passed out or due to a migraine. She gets store deliveries every week, she cleans her entire house every 5 days, trying to get better. She can’t. The teachers finally decide to pay her a visit to just confirm that she isn’t some kid trying to be smart. 

They arrive at her home and knock on the door, the main character currently trying to deal with a migraine. All the lights are off and she shuffles slowly to get the door. She doesn’t see who exactly is at the door, but invites them inside so she can close the door to help her migraine.

Two of the teachers enter, they see a disheveled woman who is clearly in pain. Her house smells clean and she’s wearing clean but comfy clothing. She invites them to sit down in her living room, finally getting a good look at her guests. 

She recognizes them from the pictures of her professors as Mr. Aster (papyrus) and Mr. Arizonia (Blue). The two monsters ask her if she’s ok, why the lights are all off and why she continues to insist that she can’t come down to the campus or go on field trips.

The main character sighs and instead of answering, asks the two teachers why they decided to visit her. They state the truth of how they were worried about the main character being a real person. She nods, understanding, Then tells the two monsters that she simply can’t go outside her home, into an unsteral environment because if she were to then her symptoms would only get worse than they already are. 

They ask her about her symptoms and if she’s gone to see some human doctors. She responds that she’s been sick her whole life, no one has been able to tell her why or how. She then tells them not to pity her because she hates it when others do that. 

The two skeletons want to help her, but they don’t know anything about this sickness. They offer to take her to a monster doctor and she doesn’t feel like it would matter so she says ‘fuck it, sure.’. The three then exchange numbers and the main character shoos them out, feeling like she’s taking their important time they could be teaching others.

(The reader is sick because her soul was born sick, if her soul was fixed, she would get better with time.)


	21. I swear I don't mean to offend anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just learned to speak spanish and I wanted some other language that the skeletons didn't understand, you can change the language if need be.

The main character is the daughter of a highly respected chief/leader of a spanish clan of humans who live off the land and have built a simple society in the woods, even having a small school for children and a metal jail cell for prisoners. 

One of the forest patrols find a group of stay monsters, skeletons to be exact. The group is then tied up and bring into the clan’s territory blindfolded. They can’t use magic because they are scared and confused. The group is brought before the leader, who is disgusted by the presence of the monsters. 

The main character then steps in, saying that she wants them as pets. The chief considers this and asks how dangerous these things are, the patrol responds that they were given a little hassle with them, but nothing life threatening.

The leader grants his daughter this wish and tells her to deal with them. The skeletons are really scared and confused, some of them trying to talk through their gags and others shaking where they stand. The main character takes their ‘lead’ and takes them to her part of the woods. 

After a long silent walk, she brings them to her home. A really nice cabin with many rooms right next to the bay of a lake, her other pet, vex, living in a separate cabin near her own. She unties and ungags the skeletons, telling them the basic rules of the land. 

After that, she removes their blindfolds cautiously and they freak out. The main character’s outfit is nothing but some brown bear pelt fashioned in a skirt and a matching strip of pelt used as a bra that goes around her sides and loops behind her back. 

The skeletons can’t ignore her clothing and one bashfully points it out, she doesn’t find it weird at all and shrugs it off, leading them inside her home. She lets them explore the place, leaving to the other cabin to tell vex about the new guests. 

Vex giggles madly muttering about how the machine worked. The main character then gets on Vex’s case about it and tells them to fix it so the skeletons can go back to their families and homes.


	22. An Odd House Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc is hired by a cleaning, cooking and houseware service called ‘Idiomatic Services’ meaning no talking service. All who are hired are mostly illegal immigrants or just don’t understand english other than reading and writing. Mc is an illegal immigrant and escaped from Honduras’ crime filled city and is terrified of white humans, especially males. Mc has been traumatized and told that she would be safe taking a job at this place.
> 
> The older skeletal brothers make a plan to trick their brothers into allowing someone else to cook for the lot, unfortunately the only monster friendly business is called Idiomatic Services. The cleaning, housework and cooking service is known for its employees, not able to speak english at all. Perfect way to avoid more heartbreaking humans, beating down the younger brothers in the household. So they signed up as a monster household with all adults, the website already giving them their new chef named Mc.

August 5th, 2013. A monday at 4:30 am.  
Today I would be starting my full time daily job as a chef for a monster family. All I know is that I’m supposed to take orders from someone named ‘Sans’, I’ve heard the name a few times at the other jobs I’ve taken, like on the weekends I would help as a waitress, cleaning and manning tables at a monster strip club. When I signed up for this job, I was asked if I was okay with monsters. I’ve heard that monsters are really nice and kind, practically made of compassion. I’ve had bad experiences dealing with my own kind so I figured ‘why not?’, turns out I signed up for more than I bargained for. 

I was shaken from my thoughts when an alarm went off on my phone, telling me that it is time for me to leave, being 4:45. At this realization, I’m quick to jump up from my bed where I was sitting, grab my purse, the ingredients I’ll be needing today and my own cooking wear just to be safe. You never know when someone does or doesn’t have a stove, oven or even pans. I weaved through my small apartment, the few items I own getting a glance as I make my way towards the entrance. I’ve always loved to cook, baking no exception, the greatest challenge for me is to actually taste the dish before I serve it. When I cook I think about how certain things taste, what goes together well and what doesn’t. I already know the flavors and concoctions that can be made with certain ingredients. Sugar being one of the few that I love working with, although I don’t get to make as much candy as I would like.

Grabbing my keys that were by the door along with my wallet, I stuffed them inside my purse haphazardly shifting all the ingredients and tools from one arm to the other to be able to open the door. Once I had achieved my goal, I stepped outside of my apartment and locked the door from the inside, closing it for until I get back. Luckily, not many around here know how to pick locks so I usually don’t have to worry about getting stolen from. I quickly made my way out of the building, down the stairs, through the lobby and out through the front doors with my head down. I’d hate to cause trouble, especially when I’m starting to like this place.

Walking down the sidewalk in the chilly morning air leaves me wondering if maybe I can go to the thrift store or something to buy myself a coat since it’s much colder than I’m used to. I really do hate being cold. The walk from my apartment building isn’t far from my work destination, having not yet changed into proper clothes, I do hope they have a bathroom I can use. I understand that most monsters don’t need to, um, do that, some still use bathrooms for showering or bathing. I came to a stop at the house of the family I’ll be cooking for, a house filled with 8 full grown monsters. Unsurely, I walked up to the front door and placed my pots-and-pans-in-a-bag down on the step next to me. I cautiously raised a fist to the door and gave a gentle knock, it sure is cold. Burrr. “Whos there?” came a deep smooth voice. A knock knock joke? Heh, if only I could speak english. “Yo no dice inglis, pardon senor.” I spoke, apologizing. I hope he understands that I don’t speak his language, but I do understand it. 

The door opened inward revealing a rather short slightly, um, rounded skeleton in a white t-shirt and some shorts. He gave me a confused look before letting me inside, I understand that I might not have been requested to show up early, but I need time to cook. And a simple hour is not enough time for 8 people, excluding myself. After setting down the two bags, careful with the ingredients, I turned to the short skeleton. “Sans?” I asked, questioning if this skeleton is Sans. The skeleton’s expression of confusion gave way to understanding, I guess he remembers now. “The kitchen’s this way, tho’ ya’ didn’t need to show up this early.” Sans spoke, leading me through a hallway into a gigantic living room and through a sliding wooden door that opened to reveal a glorious kitchen, well maintained.

Relieved I won’t have to continue to carry around and constantly wash my cooking equipment, I set it onto the tiled floor next to the dishwasher. After also setting down the ingredients and my purse, I took out my pad of sticky notes and a pen. ‘Thank you, I didn’t mean to inconvenience you but, you must understand that I must request to continue coming here at this hour. You are sans, are you not?’ I wrote quickly, ripping it off the pad and handing it to him. He took it tentatively and took a deep breath of what was probably relief. “It wasn’t an inconvenience, but it might help if we just gave you a key to the house. And yeah, I’m sans, it’s nice to meet you…” he trailed off, ignorant of my name. With a giggle, I scrawled onto another yellow sticky piece of paper. I once again handed it to him, taking a moment to gaze at his solid warm bones. I quickly looked up at his face so I wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. 

“Mc, huh? Hm, weird name for a human, but who am I to judge?” sans spoke. His comment made me smile. It wouldn’t be the first time if he had decided that my name was just as bad as my species and threw me out, but he didn't, and for that I’m grateful. I busied myself with putting away the ingredients for today's meals. When I finished, I folded the bag I used neatly, setting it inside of the bag with my pots and pans. I then took out another sticky note and wrote; ‘if I may, could I use your bathroom to change into suitable clothes for cooking in?’ I handed him the new note taking note of his lazy posture and seemingly uncaring expression. “Yeah, you can use the downstairs restroom, just make sure you clean up after yourself.” sans said, snapping me from my thoughts. With a deep bow, I grabbed my purse and scurried into the hallway where the bathroom was. 

I quickly changed, My change of clothes featured a large black apron, a nice black and white parsley designed shirt, some long stretch pants with the companies branding on them with light grey and white tennis shoes which are laced up tightly. After checking my appearance to make sure it’s suitable, I headed back inside the kitchen ready to start preparing breakfast. With a smile on my face, I set to work gathering the needed ingredients, doing the prepwork, seasoning and cooking breakfast for 8 and a half people. I was so focused that I didn’t even realise when more skeletons appeared and sat down at the dining room table, just watching me or having their own conversations.

By the time breakfast was finished, the table had already been set and it seemed all the spots at the table were filled with a skeleton. It surprised me with their kindness to set the table for me, and I was able to swiftly place down the food. I made a large plate of pancakes, 8 of them, with 8 waffles, a bowl filled with piping hot scrambled eggs, a bowl with a large chopped up fruit salad consisting of strawberries, blueberries, cherries, razberries, and some sliced bananas. I also set out a large plate filled with bacon, sausage, and for those who don’t like that kind of meat, Sliced beef with a sweet and sour sauce glaze. Sure, it was a little out there for breakfast but there are those who bend the rules, and I happen to be one of them.

They all dug into the food as soon as I stepped away from the table, going back into the kitchen to fetch my own breakfast. Mine consisted of a much smaller fruit salad with some blackberries, 2 pieces of bacon and a scrambled egg. I expected that I would be eating in the kitchen, but before I could begin eating my own food, one of the skeletons popped their head inside the kitchen. “Ms. Cooking Human, You Don’t Have To Eat Inside The Kitchen. Come Join Us At The Table!” A tall and lanky skeleton requested. He wore what looked to be a guard’s uniform, all a deep blue with a shiny badge pinned to his chest in the front. 

Geeze, I wonder if these skeletons would oppose of me using english sign language instead of writing everything down. It’s kind of a pain to constantly have to write things down when it would be quicker to sign. Before, with sans, I had the pen and sticky note pad on hand, which I don’t when I cook. With a bit of hesitance I signed ‘alright, if you insist.’ to my delight, I saw the look of understanding in the skeleton’s eye sockets. He lead me back into the dinning room where he pulled up a spare chair for me, causing me to blush at his gentlemanly act. I signed a thank you before picking up my silverware and ate slowly, careful not to eat too much or too little of the meal. After I had finished, I found that the same skeleton in the guard's uniform offering to help me clear the table and wash the dishes, I insisted that it’s my mess and therefore my job is to clean it. I don’t know what I would do in the house otherwise, besides the prepwork for lunch. 

About half the skeletons left for work, saying goodbye to the others. The tall skeleton whose name I learned was papyrus giving me a farewell before leaving. He is a sweet caring soul, clearly not pure, at least to me, but he is kind. It is difficult to find people like that anymore. I shook my head and went back to the task at hand, figuring out what to do for an hour before I have to start preparing lunch.


	23. Scientific Discoveries

The main character (Mac) wasn’t born of, well, the normal way with intercourse. Mac instead was born- no created with donated genes from people she doesn’t know, and most likely never will. Her ‘mother’ is a scientist, trying to figure out a solution to the low reproduction rates among young adults other than just ‘convincing’ them, the scientist was never good at communication in the first place. And so, Mac was created. Only the most attractive, intelligent and sexually driven genes were chosen, but what the female scientist didn’t know was that there is something called ‘too much sex’.

Mac grew up homeschooled until she learned the basics, taking up highschool and college level classes online. Mac has always loved nature, trees, forests, oceans, mysteries, mountains, curiosity and all the creatures that inhabit these lands. Mac has always disliked hot or super bright places like a desert or maybe a savanna, running hotter than most leaves her with a low heat tolerance. And she learned, and learned, and she figured out who her ‘mother’ really is, and up came the question of mac’s origins. Mac looks nothing like the scientist that claims to be her mother, what about her father? Relatives? Family? Mac looked and looked, but found nothing. Her mother promising to tell her once she turned the age of 16, who she was and where she came from.  
During the dull years, mac got multiple degrees, learned things from a computer screen and math, but she longed to go out into the world. Run barefoot through a forest, climb real rocks, feel sand in her toes and smell the freshness of the ocean spray. Whenever she asked to go out and do these things, her ‘mother’ said “no, you are not ready for the world out there.” and so, she stayed inside, started social media, taking up odd habits like baking, couldn’t cook for shit though, and sewing, drawing, coloring, music, until she found something she absolutely loved.

Mac had a hidden passion, creating comics with musical elements so it’s almost like a movie. It’s how movies were way back when, and she loved it. She loved planning the plot, stringing together characters, piecing the puzzle together as a viewer would, and then taking the joy of having others across the world view and comment on the piece as a whole. Before long, she gained a few friends online. She was so happy that she started a new story about her and her friends going on magical adventures, befriending every monster-like creature, finding the secrets of the world and battling ‘normal’ people. When she finally released the work, she was so excited. ‘I’ve spent soo long on this, I hope they like it!’. However, that’s not what happened.

Her online friends absolutely hated the musical comic show, throwing insult after insult at Mac. that was when Mac deleted her precious work from the internet, closed the computer and never touched it again. (this was the work of her ‘mother’ being too close to the outside world will affect the experiment, and we can’t have that.) from then, Mac became depressed, anxious and lonely. She’s never seen the stars, the sun or the moon. Never touched a tree, snow or sand, never felt wind or been too hot. It was the same thing each and every day, it grew more and more lonely. Her ‘mother’ then introduced how great sex felt, since then she can’t stop or she would die. So, dry spells at the most can last up to a week, go more than that and the heat gets unbareable. 

Now, Mac is a woman in a bar, getting fucked over by how many drinks she had. She took a small break from her drinking and looked up at the small television placed inside the bar. “Breaking News! A large group of what looks to be monsters have exited Mt. Ebot with a- what is it? Oh god- the group is being lead by a teenager, looking to be 18 or 19 years of age.” Said a news reporter on the screen. Mac, was one of the first in the bar to respond before it became a total madhouse throughout the city. Monsters were real, and they are now in the same place as humans, how exciting! After this hangover, Mac is going to meet some amazing new people.


	24. A Womanly Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the 1540’s or somewhere around that time before the industrial revolution.

The main character (Mc) was a simple house maid for a rich X-general for a kingdom’s army (the kingdom is far away) who was taught to always be polite. This X-general was bored out of his mind, until he really watched the way Mc moved about his home when tidying up. Then, he decided that he would teach Mc in the ways of being a knight, a fighter true to every meaning. Mc was a reluctant student at first, until the X-general said he was doing this, teacher her, for his own amusement. Mc became known across the kingdoms as the most graceful and talented warrior, most not knowing that she is actually female.  
Mc was recruited for dangerous battles, where the army on her side always won, she of course hid the fact that she was female under heavy armor and a helmet. She continued to do this until her secret was found out by a soldier, to which she said ‘women can do anything, gender doesn’t mean that I have to follow the rules’ and so she continued to go into battle, no longer hiding her gender from all who would look. Not many guards would hire her anymore, now knowing of her true gender, boys and their bigotry. And so she traveled back home, to her adopted father and coach. (Things happened that I haven’t figured out yet but the old man dies in battle from invaders, most likely.) 

Mc was heartbroken at the loss of her loving father, she disappeared for a few years.  
When Mc came back, she is found by a desperate gardman who apparently was trying to train two young princes. The princes were too much for the man to handle and decided to resign and offer the job to Mc. She accepted, teaching would be a new experience and it would help her to get out of a depressed state she was stuck in. Mc was lead to the castle of the princes and was treated royally by the staff after introducing herself. She was no royal, but she was very skilled. At dinner after getting settled into a guest room, she met the princes who regarded her, clearly disgusted. The older of the two demanded, rather loudly, why she is at their castle. She responded that she was offered the job of training the two to become skilled warriors. 

At this the two young men laughed and waved a dismissive hand. Mc did not stand to leave, instead she let an evil grin show on her face “do you even want to know who I am before you dismiss me?” She asked, her tone sassy. The younger princes was about to shoo her off anyway, but the older told her to introduce herself. “Well, you might know about Mc, correct?” she asked playfully. The two nodded, confused. “Well, I just so happen to be that very girl.” The two princes had different reactions, the younger dropped his jaw in shock while the older said “preposturious! That warrior is nowhere near your stupidity or build. She has gigantic muscles, not those scrawny arms you have.” Mc then challenged both the princes to a battle, both of them against her in the art of sword play. The two lose to the girl and require her to teach them how to become heros, champions, warriors.


	25. Masked Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc has gone through many trials, tribulations and traumatic situations. Each leaving a new scar on her once beautiful body, each scar a reminder of her failures and loses. She can no longer go outside without a mask upon her face to avoid questions, gasps and the judgemental looks of strangers. Mc hates judgement. She no longer cares about her appearance, wearing gross hoodies and not brushing her hair. Her passion, her fire, has long since been put out.

One day, or rather night, Mc was out drinking at bars, trying to drown out her own pain and tears. She went from bar to bar, being cut off everytime. She finally went into the only bar avoided by all humans, “Pire And Spider Bar / Restaurant.” It was the last bar that she could enter without getting cut off, kicked out or called a freak because of the mask she wore. For someone as drunk as a whale on sea water, Mc had great control of her body, remaining stable in her walking cycle. I guess that's because she’s super aware of her own body and those around her, always been a nervous habit since the ‘Sneak’ incident. (some guy stabbed Mc in the shoulder, mugged her and raped her after sneaking up behind her after she exited a local store.) Anyway, Mc sat down at a booth near a window to outside that showed the nearby park and waited. She didn’t really want to drink anymore, just get something to eat and some water. With a sigh, she gazed longingly at a couple enjoying the late summer sunset. Mc has been a hopeless romantic since she found the romance section of the library she visited when she was younger, things were so much simpler then.

“Deary, are you alright?” a velvet-like female voice asked from Mc’s side. She jumped and twisted around quickly, wide eyed. She relaxed seeing it was one of the monsters that run this establishment. She gave a few nods to the elegant spider monster with a fitting black and purple suit, topped with an overly large purple bow and roller skates. The monster gave Mc a disbelieving look but shrugged, asking what Mc would like to order. Grabbing a menu off the table, Mc pointed at the picture of a milkshake then pointed at the flavor vanilla. With a polite smile, the spider took down the order. “Would you like a glass of water as well?” the monster woman asked. Mc nodded then turned to look back out the window, at this the spider monster left Mc to her own thoughts.

Mc let her thoughts wander until they led her to her family, Then she started thinking about how she could have done better for them. Tried harder, then maybe she wouldn’t be a waste of oxygen and space. Her thoughts spiraled into a depressing state, even when her milkshake and water was delivered with the check, she paid and gave the spider woman a curt nod, continuing to stare out the window. It wasn’t until a male cleared his throat did she look up, only to see a worried and shocked looking skeleton in an orange hoodie sitting across from her. She gave him a pointed look as if to ask ‘what?’ the tall skeleton was sweat orange bullets and his eyelights darted around the bar. “I just came over to c-check on you since you seemed k-kind of out of it. Are you a-alright, miss?” he asked, his voice sounding akin to a rusty but polished trumpet, a little gravel with a higher tone. 

‘Oh, geeze, I must be disturbing others by being here, I’ll take my leave.’ Mc thought, collecting herself and standing. With a small whisper she spoke “I’m sorry, I’ll leave now.” and with that, Mc went to briskly walk out of the restaurant. The skeleton called after her, following her down the sidewalk, Mc grit her teeth and slowed, stopping. She turned to the skeleton, seething, “if you disliked me so much just say so, don’t try to follow me home to figure out where I live so I’ll do something for you. The only reason I haven’t kicked or punched you yet is because you’re a monster.” Mc whisper yelled at the skeleton. The skeleton was breathing heavily and managed to speak through ragged breaths “there's, ...A, ….Misunderstanding.” Mc huffed, crossing her arms irritably. From the names, the dulling fizz of the alcohol and the headache that was forming, mc was not in the mood to tolerate much nonsense. However, she allowed the skeleton to catch his breath, waiting patiently. Now taking a look at the skeleton, she could see that he wore an old but loved orange hoodie with, oh he’s one of those guys that wear sports ware because it’s comfortable. Whatever. She doesn’t have the patience or the time for this, so catch your breath already weirdo.


	26. The Dance Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in dancetale.

She was a dancer, born with the grace of soft swaying grass and flying geese. She hid behind a mask and locked herself away until her next dance. Her family allowed her to continue dancing as long as they got all the money she earned with every performance, every letter and every gift that was sent to her. 

Her mother was a busy woman, not even noticing when she came home from school covered in bruises, wounds and scars. Eventually, she started to school herself from home, having access to online curriculums and became solitary. 

Her performances stopped being public and she faded off the talent radar, her father was furious. She struggled through school, scraping by to finish her bachelor's degree in life science. After one terrible night that changed her life forever, she had run away, gathering what little money she had, packed her clothes and toiletries to last around 3 months and she ran. 

She ran as far as she could, until she could run no longer. She ended up in a small town that went by the name of Wolves Valley, because of how well the town blended in with and held a community with the forest and its wildlife. 

She grew to become familiar with the valley and it’s creatures remaining mostly solitary, even gaining a job as waitress for a coffee and wine shop. She learned about the different wines and what they paired well with, the difference between aging and many other things.

Which brings us to now, april 1st, 2009.

The jokesters day.

 

tenacity, perseverance and determination.  
Dance; ballet

Dancetale


	27. Lifting Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Where the hell do I get these stupid ideas?

Imagine this, you are a spiritual entity, some call you an angel, others call you a demon. Names don’t matter to you, well, other than the names you’re given as assignments. You’ve seen humanity at its worst, best, and everywhere in between. You’re job is simple, control the population of the human race. However, you have… limitations.   
You can’t touch solid objects other than the person you’re assigned to, no one can see or hear you except you’re assignment and you have to convince your assignment to kill themselves or do something to get themselves killed. On the darker side, you’re seen as a mind invader, a parasite. On the bright side, the control of the human population in nessicary for the earth’s and its inhabitants survival. And so, this is what you’re job has been for centuries.   
Since the arrival of monsters upon the surface of the earth, those who assign you your jobs and others who work similar jobs have gotten mixed up. Now, you’re tied to the souls of a group of skeletal look-alikes, with the same magic types, but different personalities. Now, you have to find a way to contact The People without alerting the skeletons. “Hello miss ghost! What can the great papyrus do for you? And, if I may ask,what are you doing?” great, well, that plan is ruined. Guess I suck at hiding.

Papyrus was out running errands for the lodge, getting groceries, edible glitter, ground beef, refried canned beans, and other monster necessities like shampoo and smooth bone wash. Since earlier that day, papyrus was dropped off by red, who was working his shifts at the in-city Steakhouse, he decided to take a nice walk back to the lodge. However, he did not expect a pale human in dark purple, gold and black robes to appear and float next to him. She looked similar to napstablook in that transparent and ghosty way. Papyrus kept walking along the sidewalk leading into a forest trail that would lead to the lodge. The human female ghost seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Papyrus patiently waited until he was fully inside the forest before speaking to the ghost figure, not wanting to scare other humans. “Hello miss ghost! What can the great papyrus do for you? And, if I may ask, what are you doing?” Papyrus spoke in a calm tone. The ghostly woman jumped, however continued floating next to the skeleton. She has a worried and exasperated expression on her pale face, her robes swaying with her movements. “I’m sorry, um, sir skeleton.” the woman stated. She kept looking around the forest nervously, seeming to give off a translucent sweat. However, she did not move from the tall skeleton’s side. She could not, not without doing ‘her job’.


	28. The Case Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uncertainty is a dangerous product to play with.

Mc, (y/n) is a hybrid. Their father was a monster (river person) this monster could take many shapes, this passed down to his child. y/n could change forms. She had two main forms, one human and the other a skeleton monster, however, they are not limited in this field and can take the form of any living creature. (y/n has to see the creature and or touch it before she can take it’s form) they were born 7 months after the war and their childhood was filled with fear from the monster hunters and mages who were not in their family. That was about… -150 BCE. she has lived thousands of years, watched as the human populations and intelligence grew. She kind of grew with them. However, a long life comes with many loses. Any friends, family they adopted, or people they met would die much too quickly for their tastes. They live a life of loneliness and luxury. At least until a new justice case was shoved onto their lap. (works as a defendant or accusation for human government law.)

Frisk, a preteen the age of 14, was preparing the trial for the monster race, at least on their end. Toriel and asgore were working on hiring someone to take on their case as a defendant. To allow monsters full rights to ownership of land, to travel, to even walk into stores to purchase food. So far, humans are, as expected, afraid. And when humans are afraid, they lash out thinking that ‘the threat’ is going to harm them. Ugh, the human race has always been discriminant.

Toriel sat patiently in a stiff coffee shop chair, waiting for the human who would, hopefully, take their case. The coffee shop was nearly dead silent, fear radiating from the staff and no other customers other than herself. It seemed as if the only reason the staff are still there is because of a high paying customer. Toriel scratched the top of her left paw to have a distraction from the atmosphere. “I’m so sorry! I hope I didn’t keep you long.” A young human with frizzed hair and a frazzled expression spoke, rushing to the seat across from the fuzzy boss monster. The young lady was carrying a black messenger bag, seemingly stuffed to the brim with organized documents, binders and a laptop. She set the bag down, taking out a small purple binder and placing it in between toriel and herself upon the table. “I’m so glad I prepared everything last night, otherwise we would have had to reschedule the meeting and run the risk of missing important deadlines!” the woman muttered feverently. 

She looked up at the large goat monster, who was growing more nervous and confused by the minute. The woman seemed to remember herself and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. “Oh geez, where are my manners? My name is (y/n) (l/n), it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dreemurr.” The female human spoke in a formal tone. Toriel gave the woman an uneasy look, but responded in kind. “It is no problem, Ms. (l/n). I’m just relieved you are willing to see me at all.” toriel said, a solemn tone leaking from her words. Not many humans will help monsters, and monsters don’t have the time to learn about the human legal system before the trial is supposed to start.


	29. An Emotional Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empathy is not just an emotion, or a feeling, it's a sense of understanding. Sympathy is like an empty promise, empathy is shown through and through to be full of compassion, understanding, trial and triumph.

Empathy is something that few humans understand, even fewer have it. Empathy is not sympathy, where you have feelings of pity and sorrow for someone else's misfortune. Empathy is something powerful, it is the ability to understand and share the feelings of another. In other words, people with strong empathy feel others emotions. y/n is one of those very few people who has very strong empathy, it's one of the only ways she understands how to socialize properly. And even then, it’s difficult to separate others emotions from her own. She has an ability to sense how far she ‘reaches out’ to others to understand their emotions, turns out humans are very quiet with their emotions. Monsters on the other hand, are very loud. Frisk, a close friend but distant cousin of y/n’s, has called for her help. Frisk was the young 10 year old who not only survived the underground but also befriended all the monsters in it, freeing them in the process. Of course that was about 2 or 3 years ago. Now, the fabric of space and time has been sewn in unexpected places, bringing forth monsters from other timelines, universes and atmospheres. Frisk thinks that y/n can help understand each set of the brothers and help them get along while they are stuck in this universe. y/n might have a soul of kindness and empathy, but she is used to human emotions, not monster ones.

Looking up at the gigantic cabin, filled to the brim with loud broadcasts of emotions, fills you with… cation. 

Immediately, I turned down how closely I usually have the dial for listening to emotions. Just stepping onto the yard of the gigantic lodge almost sent me reeling from how loud the emotions were. Jeeze, that’s better. Thumbing the mangled scar subconsciously on my forearm, I took a moment to calm myself down. Ok, I’m here to help people get along, for frisk. This is for frisk. I can do this, for frisk. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door twice, trying to listen for sounds rather than for emotions. I heard excited hurried steps rush towards the door, the familiar small steps of my cousin, and the creaking of an older couch. I heard the soft movement of signing and let out a breath I had been holding. Thank you frisk. The door was slowly opened to reveal my cousin, smiling brightly. There was a rather tall skeleton next to them with a bright red scarf, he wore brown sandals, short jeans that stopped at his shins, or where they would be. He wore a soft orange shirt with the words ‘SKELE-COOL’ nicely drawn on with markers of some sort. He also had a bright red scarf around his neck, his emotions screamed in volume causing me to wince inwardly. But, I could tell he meant no harm, he was curious, excited and friendly. 

I didn’t get the chance to take a glance at the others in the room since frisk jumped into my arms, nearly strangling me with their small arms around my neck. I let out a soft ‘oof’ as a smile spread to my face, they tucked their head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around them affectionately. “Frisk dear, it has been a long time.” I spoke softly. They giggled and let go of my neck to sign ‘yeah, I’m so glad you're here! I know I should have called you sooner just to hang out, but I really need your help.’ their smile dropped a little and they jumped from my arms. Frisk grabbed one of my hands and led me past the tall skeleton at the door and through a hallway into the main room of the house. There sat even more skeletons, their loud emotions like a smack to my face. Ow. 

The skeletons, 7 of them not counting the one that had followed me and frisk into the room, snapped their attention to me. There was just enough of a pause for me to get a grasp on hearing their broadcasts, half of them were very territorial of their… brother? They were the ones who looked like they might have lived for hot topic or Spencers. The other half seemed peaceful but powerful, again protective but not territorial. Then all at once they reacted to my presence, their souls shouting at me and at each other, the room shook from one in particular who had stomped his foot in confusion and anger at my intrusion. Frisk’s hand gripped onto mine, trying to calm me down while they signed with the other. I tried not to show my fear, to show the anger I felt, show the protection for those who I don’t know, I couldn’t help but shake from the overload. I closed my eyes and leaned down to sit on the ground, crossing my legs and focusing on the feeling of the polished wood floor, it’s cool but not freezing. Frisk’s small hand held small slightly flexible bones, soft flesh and new skin. I meant to place my hand on the wooden floor, but it landed on a small boot. It was made of nice material, soft on the inside yet supportive of the wearer’s feet. Their souls slowed, confusion, worry and disgust were the only emotions flowing, my breathing leveled out and I calmed down. 

Opening my eyes once more, I looked up at all the skeletal monsters, also seeing that my hand landed on a small blue boot of a shorter skeleton in blue and grey armor. He is mischievous, but kind and caring. He is very playful and might take things a little too far at times. His rounded skull and eye sockets locked with my own eyes, his soul and body language worried but curious. I looked away and removed my hand from his boot “I’m sorry-” frisk took my face into their small hands and made me look them into their eyes ‘you have no reason to be sorry, I’m sorry. I should have better explained your condition to them, but you know I’m not the best at those kinds of things. Can you stand? Would like some water?’ Frisk asked with one of their hands. “NYEH, As If We Will Share Our Space And Resources With This Weakling!” the tall skeleton who wore a red and black spiky-like armor shouted. Someone left the room quietly, emitting confusion, concern and curiosity. Disapproval and disgust radiated from him. I winced as the room sounded with more muddled emotions, bouncing around like literal balls of energy.

Frisk gave an irritated huff and raised their hands to sign ‘Edge! This is my friend, who has gone out of her way to come here to help you all. I think you would be willing to spare a glass of water since you are hindering her well being!’ Frisk exclaimed with the best of their ability. The room quieted slightly, emotions still running high. I rubbed my temples, giving frisk a nod of thanks. “Thank you, dear. I do not mean to be a bother though.” I paused as the person who had previously left the room knelt down to me and handed me a glass of water. “Sorry kid, I know edge can get overbearing at times.” the person said, his demeanor seemingly lazy. However, I can tell he’s been through a lot, lots of pain, loss, uncertainty. Dammit frisk, you sure picked a hard crowd to work with. He is one of the shorter skeletons, wearing a blue hoodie, a white shirt with black basketball shorts and fluffy pink slippers. “I-” ‘y/n-’ me and frisk both paused as we were about to speak and I cracked a slight smile, frisk grinning widely. ‘Thank you sans, though I’m sure with a little bit of an adjustment y/n will be alright here.’ Frisk signed, helping me up and off the floor to meet my new, um, roommates? I know that’s what frisk intended on, but I don’t know any of these monsters. And seeing as I’m much more likely to lash out or break down from the force of their emotions, I’m not sure that this is the best idea. But I can try, for frisk I will persevere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! here's my twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/cat3rr0r


End file.
